


Sonic Adventure Saga: Day of Shadow

by Aschutamales



Series: Sonic Adventure Saga [7]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aschutamales/pseuds/Aschutamales
Summary: Shadow discusses his plans about the future of his city.





	Sonic Adventure Saga: Day of Shadow

Special Zone: Day of Shadow

Shadow sat within his makeshift throne room. Around him were his Knights of the Dark. On screen was the Commander, leader of G.U.N. "What exactly are you going to do about me having this city?" Shadow asked.

"You took over a U.N city, Shadow. What do you think I'm going to do about it?" The Commander replied.

S-dog rubbed his groin, "You're a bitch! I can't wait for you to suck my dick!"

"Be quiet!" Shadow hissed, "So G.U.N is coming for me? Despite the fact Robotnik has hidden his leverage against the Black Arms hidden here in the place I'm currently in for plot convenience? If you take this city from me, Robotnik will just take it afterwards and then take what he wants"

"I'm well aware of his intentions. He hasn't exactly left Earth yet" the Commander said.

"But why are you harassing me about my claimed city?" 

"Shadow, you have land. You don't need to do this"

Shadow itched his chin, "But now I have two lands. I am still in control of the Dark base"

"We'll table that for now. You had questions? How did you know about the Black Arms?"

"Professor Gerald redacted all known information about the Black Arms. Dr. Robotnik just has what little information that was left behind by the Ark and whatever he could from various different sources. I believe one was your father. My question is, do you have anything in place for when the Black Arms return to Earth?"

"G.U.N has always had a plan in place for that eventuality"

"And what about me? Are there any plans in place?"

The Commander became silent. Shadow snorted, "Well that answers that question"

The Commander gave Shadow a stern look, "Shadow, you have 24 hours to leave the city. That is all I'm going to give you. Leave now or feel the full wrath of the Guardians of the United Nations" the Commander ordered.

"I'll look for you on the battlefield" Shadow said as he ended the call. He turned to one of his Knights, "Send a message to my people at Dark base. We are going to war with this country very soon"

A Knight vowed that this order would be completed in a fast manner befitting that of his status.

Shadow called a unlikely ally, Rotor aka HatMaster67.

"What is it, Shadow?" Rotor asked.

"Were you able to complete my commission?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. I have unfortunately completed it five days after you first issued it. I know exactly what you're up to, Shadow. In fact, you could even say I'm on my way"

"Impressive. But why?"

"G.U.N gets in the way of my research. But with you, I'd be able to get away with some things. But we'd probably have to go to that human and animal nation. New Gaia, I think it's called. Although I'm pretty sure that the U.N, Acorn and Federation are going to be on the look out for situations like this and people like us. I'm a scientist and Ex-war General and you're a biological weapon created in a secret military base in space"

"You mean the **Ultimate** life-form" Shadow corrected. 

"Regardless, they'll either want us dead or want us for themselves. Well I mean, the Federation will want both of us. I defected from the Acorn Kingdom and well you..."

"I never was an official member of G.U.N, it was more like I'm one of their Freelancers with special privileges. I use to take missions from my handler, when she was still alive"

"But my point is, those countries will want to take some form of action against us. Give me 5 hours and I'll be there. I have already contacted your people at the Dark base " Rotor said as he ended the call.

Shadow assumed that meant, his loyal soldiers at Dark base would be picked up by Rotor. He also assumed the Knight he orders to contact his loyal soldiers, took his own life to keep his honor intact. Shadow got up to look upon his city.

He decided to go out to the market to see how many assassination attempts should rack up. But surprisingly no one approached. Only people bringing gifts did.

Ever since he demanded people get free health coverage and reliable food, water and electricity sources and also a fair day's work did the people of his conquered city begin to trust him. He regretted this as he knew they would now pick up the entire city and bring it to where he would live. Could he actually bring with him, 5000 people? Maybe.

"Damn" Shadow said.

A little girl brought him a flower which he placed inside of a pocket dimension consisting of various other gifts. Were it food, he would perhaps eat it. The little girl fled the scene back to where children went to once their actions were completed. Shadow took out a cigar and began smoking it in earnest. As he smoked, he pondered the future. What would become of this place upon his leaving it? He knew it would likely become war zone between Robotnik and G.U.N, but what else would happen?

Shadow thought back to what it was Robotnik was hiding here. It was just.... Some sort of black dagger like object? DNA samples perhaps? There were a few other items like this. One in particular was a vial of unknown substance. Strangely enough, the vial was giving off readings similar in nature to the Chaos Emeralds. He'd have to hand all of these strange items over to Rotor when he gets here.

As Shadow took a long drag of his cigar, he noticed something. He pulled out his phone and called someone. The results of this call would vibrate the Earth forevermore.

 

End of Zone


End file.
